


Emotional Noise (情感噪声)

by BELLSherlocked



Series: Eric/Aaron slash or some translation [1]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELLSherlocked/pseuds/BELLSherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation work. Eric Byer/Aaron Cross. Chinese used.<br/>I like the angst and hurt of the original story by missmishka.</p>
<p>只有一样东西能把脱离控制的Aaron给拽回实验计划，值得讽刺的是，它，同样也催生他从中撇开关系全身而退的考虑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Noise (情感噪声)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotional Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499124) by [missmishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka). 



> Finished chapter.1 already.

 

 

 

第一章

 

当Aaron故意翘掉登记程序时，他得承认自己对接下来发生的一切毫无头绪。

 

他知道此番行为能轻易地让他掉脑袋，如果美国政府认定他们的秘密武器之一在鲁莽行事的路上越走越远——但他从未在乎，他不在乎有那么一天自己抬头凝视着指挥官冰冷的枪口，正直直对着自己的面孔。这绝非是他有意或想要寻死，他只是累了。

 

数不清的针管药片，没完没了地为临床检查和白大褂医生的评估脱得一丝不挂——他累了。

 

他厌烦了为潜入组织收集情报，他不得不熟用不同的语言，身份和手段来伪装完善；也痛恨只要情报一下达他就得绞尽脑汁究其来源；当每次试图为目标脸上流露出的背叛神情找理由辩护时，面对着下一秒就被抹杀的生命，他始终不能在镜中直视自己的眼睛——他累了。

 

尤其是孤独。

 

他无法不去想：如果有个等他结束任务平安归来给他问候的人，那他的任务会轻松不少。如果真有那么个人在，而不是等着盘问他的西装男或是在他身上研究学术的白大褂。是一个等候 **他** 平安归来让 **他们** 都安心的人。

 

当他成为Aaron Cross时就在寻找了，只是毫无成效。他尝试着在军方之外的世界建立关系，结果只是留给了他一段并不愉快的回忆：June盯着他的目光黯淡又苦痛，她解释她选择另一个男人的原因在于Aaron从不会为 **她** 等候。而他尝试在军方之内建立的关系……

 

正是这段关系，驱使他从五天前在这住下时便无数次想动身来这间宾馆的酒吧。

 

他慢慢品尝第二杯威士忌，就在这时，他预料内会到来的人终于出现在他的身后。

 

事实上，让Eric Byer前来照看收拾他不在预想范围内，他为自己感到一丝怨恨，因为这行为像极了任性的小狗，即使部分直觉提醒着他这个男人仍然对追踪Aaron足够上心。他遏制着暖意扩散的莫名想法；他不断告诉自己：这个男人出现在这里全然是为了任务的执行，政府的资产——而不是Aaron本身。

 

Eric的手放在了Aaron后背的中心处，他摊开的细长手指尽可能地在Aaron的身体上强调它们的存在。当Aaron伸手去拿落在吧台的一大杯威士忌时，这个男人将自己挤进酒吧座位的缝隙间并紧靠着Aaron。暖意击败了他缜密的逻辑判断，它从Eric和他肢体接触那一瞬间开始四散侵略。

 

Eric先他一步端起威士忌，嘴唇不偏不倚地落在Aaron喝过的那部分杯口，将杯里剩余的液体一饮而尽。Aaron能从他的动作中想象出液体顺着男人的喉咙灼烧升温，他不加掩饰自己的目光，大肆注视随Eric吞咽而上下滚动的喉结。

 

“毫无品味。”Byer把空杯子放回吧台，点评里夹杂一丝嘘声，“我没教过你要怎样点威士忌才不掉价么？”

 

那只手在他的背上近乎友善地向上抚摸，直至Aaron的脖颈后方，Aaron转过头微微抬起下巴和男人四目相对。

 

“你到这儿就是为了跟我聊喝酒的学问？”

 

Eric的拇指看似漫不经心地翻开Aaron的衬衫领口，他审视般的目光扫过露出的光裸皮肤，这让Aaron不得不努力抑制住自己的战栗——在公开场合里如此过分亲密的接触。在往日，当有未知名目光在他们身上逗留时，Eric绝不会对他做出任何带有任何亲密迹象的动作；这太容易让他们被曝光了；这些无意泄露的微小信息，足以让军方人员打着耻辱或破坏规矩的名堂过度利用。

 

Aaron在Eric避开目光接触的湛蓝眼睛中看到了别的，这让他猜测道或许是他对他们置身的这地方感到些许后悔。摩挲他颈后的手指停止了动作，改为轻轻将它整个握紧。

 

Byer离外勤作战已经有些时日了，这让他在空军受训时学到的格斗技能在后来没有多少用武之处，但Aaron清楚如果时机需要，这个男人掐断他脖子只是分秒钟的事情。如果Eric想换换口味亲自玷污自己的双手，Aaron发现他挺喜欢这想法，希望这 **意味** 着如果Aaron要因为小小的谋反断气，必须由Eric亲自动手。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”Eric终于这样说了，他的手离开了Aaron。

 

他身子挪开一点距离让Aaron站起身，同时也无声地命令Aaron站起身让他们可以将谈话地点转向更注重隐私的地方。Aaron此时突然希望那混蛋没有喝完他的酒，因为那杯苏格兰威士忌带着凉意的灼烧或许能成为他的救命稻草，在从他接下来可能受到的严厉责备分散注意力一事上。

 

Eric留给他的空间明显不足，当Aaron从吧台座位站起身时没法让他们身体不蹭在一起，他们离开前Aaron给了侍者一个手势，连着酒费和房钱一起扣在桌面账单上。肢体的摩擦比起烈酒更让人精神振奋，Aaron感到一股焦灼从他的神经末梢开始起火。

 

Eric并未立马挪身给他空间，于是有那么一刻他们从胸到脚都紧贴着找不出一寸呼吸的空隙。

 

Aaron嗅着男人的气息：鲜明，干净，又昂贵。这显示着他永远不被允许走近Eric世界的迹象，但他偏偏又能闻到足够的那些激起大脑中微弱辨识度的东西，那让他不禁回忆起某些难以理解的记忆，关于愉悦的。他常将它从大脑深部挖掘出来，找到那男人气息的部分碎片，然后那其中没有任何能和这个身边的存在相比。他想弯身向前，凑近过去让鼻子靠近Eric衣领下喉咙间的空洞，但他提示自己把脑袋收回去，而不是一脸茫然地看着高个子男人。

 

就在Eric转身离开吧台径直向电梯门走去时，这个问题似乎无声地解开了。

 

Aaron跟上了他，试图不去注意或欣赏那个那人穿过那段路程时所带的，无声如狮子般的优雅。他已然视Eric两边喧嚣的人群为Eric让出一条红海之道，他从未成功地模仿到他那种强力而气势的步伐，那种步伐能在任何场合中迅速给予他一条属于自己的通道。即便花尽全力去效仿，Aaron感到自己所学的不过是一种古怪而畸形的拷贝：就像一只发怒的公牛在人群中践踏为自己杀出一条血路。

 

他有一条清单，上面列举着种种他想并试图从Eric Byer那里学来的东西，尴尬的是它长的让Aaron疑惑他有生之年能否全部清空。他甚至也不清楚他是否会想学其中的任何一条。他仍然崇拜这个男人，但原先的那种敬畏和尊敬已经随着岁月的流淌逐渐褪色。属于Kenny Kitsom的纯真和热情则从Aaron的脑袋里几乎消失得一干二净，不止是驱使他借酒消愁的理由。

 

他们走进电梯，Eric直接按了Aaron楼层的数字，甚至没费神问他是哪一层。Aaron懒得对此做任何点评；Eric的工作正是了解像这样的细枝末节，而且他确实在这方面做的太他妈的到位了。

 

**太到位。**

 

这就是他们两人的关系永远无法驶入正轨的缘由所在；也正是Aaron对于June结束他们两人关系的原因不能更好地理解。之于June，Aaron一直是“无法获得”而之于Aaron，一个像Eric的男人自然也是不可企及。

 

Byer为荣耀而生也为之而死；他时刻坚守信条，无论结果是否在设想之内或表面光鲜。他为之献身的信仰优先一切永远为国，想必不允许考虑任何阻挡他走在爱国之路的杂念上。而单单一人如Aaron，哪怕永远得不到一丝半点的机会使Eric动摇使命。

 

尽管过去他有那么几次冲动；早前的一次，那时他不得不去尝试。

 

他们去八楼的路上没有声响，也古怪地缺少紧张感；因为他们是故地重游，所谓的紧张尴尬早在几年前就消失得毫无踪迹。他不知道接下来会发生什么，但他知道就算得到药物增强，他也多少搞不懂Eric结构复杂的大脑里装着些什么，所以他干脆就随波逐流了。方才他的内脏因兴奋而搅动不安，而现在这种兴奋正在逐渐丧失说服力——当他思考着他再次陷入的麻烦或者接下来考验他身心的任务内容；也许他让Eric失望了？愤怒了？也许会像他一直以来给别人子弹一样让自己也挨几枪？——两枪挨在腹部，一枪挨在脑袋——就是这样，干净利落。

 

Eric从衬衫口袋里掏出房卡插入电子锁，直接打开了Aaron的客房大门。再一次没有一点新奇，只要想想之前在酒吧里的场景，就能将Eric为什么有他房卡一事解释得通；说不定在说服前台交出钥匙时扮演了一把Aaron久别重逢的恋人，要不然他还得亮出自己的证件再使些小伎俩。

 

**真希望这是真的，而不是什么真实改编的小说** _。_ 然而这也不是什么能让他开心的重逢情节，他们本可以在某个任务结束后的宾馆里和彼此会面，分开复命前他们好歹也有几个小时 **在一起** 的时光。

 

Aaron摇摇头清空思绪，随后小心谨慎地走进房间，他敏锐的视觉和听觉帮助他检查任何有可能的侵入或恐吓迹象。出于职业习惯，他检查了浴室，厕所，房间，接着是窗帘，直到他保证房间内没有任何可疑耳目后，才给了Eric一个一切安全的点头示意。

 

这就是他的训练内容；已经融入他的固有构成本身。像Eric Byer一样，用肌肉保护大脑，需要时必须自我牺牲，用学来的知识游刃有余地让工作如愿完成。

 

曾经有那么段时间，当他还是Ken主导多于Aaron时，那时他认为自己的工作是高尚的，就保护像Byer这样的人而言。他所分配到的任务，他也会作为单纯的目标而全力以赴，然而当任务的内容从保护变为暗杀和煽动政变时，当初的新奇单纯就已消失不再。

 

Eric用他同样饱受训练的扫视检查了走廊，随后他走入房间轻轻带上门锁，房门闭合时的声音回响在两人极致安静的空间内。钥匙被重新塞回胸前口袋，就在此时眼前的Aaron呈现给他的是一个如此大意的靠姿，特工全身放松地靠在墙上等待他以为会降临的责备。

 

他停止了自我折磨，但不是用他在这段剧情里允许想象的方式。

 

Eric向他移动过来的速度快的惊人，仿佛眼镜蛇吞噬猎物时的迅猛和致命。眨眼间，刚才还在门边上的上司就已出现在Aaron面前，他的右手攥紧Aaron的衬衫而左手则顺势滑到Aaron的后颈强迫后者的脑袋向后弯成一个角度——刚好让Eric俯身侵入他口腔的角度。这一系列事件进展太快以至于Aaron跟不上节奏，一时松懈的他全然地适应了Eric的古怪念头，就在那个男人进一步纠缠彼此的躯体并把对方紧紧按在墙上时，随后上司灵活的舌头成功地在Aaron口中掠出毫无阻碍的通道。

 

当他竭力模仿Eric的技巧时，他突然意识到眼下发生的，比起他往常需要作出回应的训话或无视更接近一种：诱惑；他上前抓住Eric的埃及棉衬衫，似又笨拙又粗暴。他攥着的那块面料，让他飞快地回想起：眼前这个男人教训他无数次怎样点一杯不掉价的苏格兰威士忌，怎样去分辨并欣赏像埃及棉这类的高端面料。一旦想起这衣服的价格，他瞬时逼迫手指慢慢从紧握中放松；他甚至无意识地捋平自己造成的皱褶，然后就在这时Eric离开了他的口腔。

 

“少胡思乱想。”这个男人轻扯Aaron的耳垂前在他耳边命令道，“不过是件衬衫。”

 

他为了证实自己的不在意甚至扯开了衬衫领口，不顾缝合缜密的珍珠母纽扣在同样粗暴的对待下飞离它的位置。

 

Aaron合不上嘴地目睹Eric糟蹋他起码值300美元的衬衫，但在Eric靠回他时他比起惊讶地眨了眨眼做不出任何回应。

 

在此之后，便没有什么比他没做过 **这种事** 超过六个月更加重要了，Eric的吻灼热又饥渴，他的手有力而贪婪地攥紧。客房之外的世界理应被抛出脑后，在紧锁的门后他们只是两个给予彼此隐秘空间的男人，他们疯狂亲吻，他们触碰彼此，用肉体的冲动填补心灵的空缺。而只有Aaron知道他内心的豁口无法靠此得到满足；即使高潮麻痹他的直觉，余韵给他满足的倦怠——他的内部也无法靠结合得到更多的心安理得。

 

但只挣扎了一小会，他还是毅然关闭了大脑的逻辑功能，无法阻挡地驶向肉体带来的愉悦。

 

Eric踢掉了自己的意大利产皮鞋（当然不计其成本），另一边厢Aaron的手不耐烦地拽起男人外衣下的白色T恤。Eric用力拉扯掉Aaron的T恤时Aaron也毫不客气地将嘴唇袭上Eric苍白宽广的胸膛。他关节突出的长手让衣服纠成一团，然而就在脱到Aaron背后一半的时候后者咬上了Eric发硬的乳头。

 

Aaron对自己是世上仅存的少数几个有幸知道Byer敏感点的人一事格外自豪，而且他也会毫无愧疚地将这一知识用到底；他在男人胸前一阵舔舐和啃咬直到Eric弯下身用一只手用力压住Aaron的后脑勺逼他的脸紧紧靠上他的胸口。他能感觉到Eric的分身硬挺在他的大腿边，于是他挤进一只手松开了那男人的裤子，绕过了他准备稍后解决的皮带。

 

Eric的另一只手放开了对Aaron衣服的束缚，它抬起Aaron的下巴抚摸着特工在上一个任务间长出的稀少胡子。他改为轻柔地抚摩，模糊中想起上一次他长出的细密胡子，而Eric似乎对这种柔软疏离的生长方式格外着迷。

 

Aaron逐渐大胆起地用下巴蹭着Eric的胸前，他制造的酥痒使手中即将解放的分身颤抖着增加了硬度。他轻微地战栗了下，一声叹息从Eric嘴唇边流露，但他不能确定：这是自己用胡子骚扰上司的成果抑或是用熟悉地方式环握Eric阴茎所造成的。

 

脑后的那只手顺着头部线条抚上Aaron的下巴，Eric用他的手掌抚摩着Aaron被细小毛发覆盖的脸庞部分，随后他收紧了力道，让Aaron再次抬起头配合着他们的另一次深吻。

 

Aaron仍继续着在Eric裤内的工作；他被渗出的前列腺液沾染的手指更加灵活地套弄，握紧，取悦。

 

换成Eric后背靠墙的时候，他最后一次在Aaron的口腔里深深吸吮——仿佛他不肯放过Aaron嘴里的每一丝廉价威士忌的味道要把他们消灭干净一样。他回味着湿润的触感结束窒息的亲吻，随后他笔直地望进Aaron的眼睛，握住Aaron肩膀的双手则加大了推送的力度。

 

Aaron应令蹲下身没有任何拖泥带水，男人留在他体内的味道猛烈冲刷混乱的思维，他靠近Eric的膝盖间，舌头同样没有任何拖泥带水地舔舐上尖端部分，用此致敬他们的久别重逢，与此同时抖动的分身仿佛也在给他回应。

 

随后他不顾Eric修剪整齐的指甲深深刻入他肩膀开始不紧不慢地吮吸。他抬起头望见Eric凝视着他，他抿着嘴唇把任何因快感而发出的声音扼杀在喉咙里；但他扩大的瞳孔，鸢尾蓝的部分仍然出卖了他，Aaron不会满意于此，他想看到上司的瞳孔为之失色。

 

甚至不用打破眼神接触，他的下巴掠过Eric的分身慢慢地蹭着腹沟部分，然后再是没有防备的阴茎尖端，他的一连串动作让注视中的Eric眼神变换。

 

他得承认Aaron如法炮制爱抚他阴茎另一边时这诡计起作用了，Eric的身子微微摇晃诅咒着骂出声，手指攀延钻进Aaron的头发，强迫Aaron的口腔去润湿去吮吸尖端向上，但Aaron发现自己对这种偶尔的越权不能不喜爱，他改成俯身用鼻子轻蹭它。他挤进Eric裤子隐藏下的部分直到让男人的阴囊从布料材质中完全解放；仍然没有尝试去脱掉它们，因为让男人足够裸露并不在他的意图范围之内。

 

Aaron渴望男人能知晓并熟记这一点，他也能降低到这种高度；他也能让男人不脱掉他光鲜的衣物装饰就舍弃平日的权力和名望。

 

这不需要坚持更多些什么，只要它确实存在过就好，随后Aaron将再次回到两人间他一无所有的时日。

 

他的下巴舒服地蹭着Eric的睾丸，胡须摩擦过松软的囊部，男人的分身根部也被嘴唇细心地一点点抚过——他尝试制造的全部满足感指向更为紧张的氛围。Aaron有那么一瞬间在疑惑他是否能让Eric直接高潮，看到男人在他眼前身体微微颤抖，满意地叹息他的名字，在Aaron扭过头时射出——于是他继续不紧不慢地照顾着Eric分身的侧面部分。

 

当Eric的分身颤抖痉挛着射出白浊液体，Aaron坐回自己的脚踝目睹了眼前景象。他的手抚上上校的器官以免精液飞溅到别处，他后悔Eric的衬衫不在他身上否则他就能恶作剧地把它们抹上那件昂贵的布料上，而不是让它们落在自己廉价的棉T恤上。

 

Aaron再次俯下身舔掉萎靡尖端四周的液体，Eric警示地抓住他让他小心以免误伤龟头，但他没有推开Aaron，这让后者方便在放开咸湿的器官前吸吮了几次。

 

现在他吸收了粘稠液体的T恤让他有些不适：他感到自己被怠慢的下体正悸动着不安。Eric的手由Aaron的肩膀滑上他的脸颊，用指甲和掌心的接触轻抚赞赏着他的表现。

 

他昂起头看见Eric扩大的瞳孔；这个男人多少有些失神的凝视着他，就在他爱抚Aaron长满细密胡须的脸庞时。

 

Aaron忽然站起身推开一直占有地抚摸他脸庞的双手，取而代之用自己的手抚上上司修剪干净的下巴，他凑上前在他们的嘴唇相依的那一刻伸入了自己的舌头。另一只手也随之解开了他的牛仔裤，然后是内裤，让他的分身完全脱离囚禁。

 

一个满足的Eric温和地让你没法想象；近乎麻木的懒惰让另一边的Aaron难以解决问题。他抓着男人的手让他进入自己的腹股沟附近，引导着那些修长的手指环握自己早已肿胀的分身然后慢慢抚摸。

 

他为那只手的触感差点呻吟出声，随后他主动结束了深吻将自己的嘴唇深深埋入Eric的脖颈周围，就在他让男人环握的地方慢慢抽动时。他在上司苍白的皮肤上留下触碰，Eric的手也不由自主地替他握的更紧。他故技重施激发着Eric用以往的审慎有条不紊地帮Aaron自慰。

 

若干回合的抚摩把特工推向痛苦与快感的边缘，他忍不住扭动着腰部直至Eric的拇指给了他最后一次猛击，他在上司的环抱的手臂里像四分五裂的散沙一般。

 

特工知道自己射在了Eric的裤子上，白浊的液体同样染湿了羊毛绒的材质，他顺势啃咬在上司的胸口上，带着高潮后的微小悸动——他知道他又给某个昂贵的东西留下了瑕疵污点。然而高潮中的他不在乎那些，不在乎也许某一天Byer带着矛盾情绪将这件衣服扔进垃圾桶——就像他不在乎某一天也许Byer会带着同样的心情让Aaron远走高飞一样。

 

 

【Chapter1.END】

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on weibo @BELL-Sherlocked  
> For some unmentionable reasons, I have to put all my works on AO3. One by one.


End file.
